Music from the Series
This section will present the songs and artists who provided music for the opening montage following the opening credits throughout the series from Season 1 to Season 8. Listed are the songs performed at P3 as well as songs during montages in the show. The song featured in the opening sequence is How Soon Is Now? performed by Love Spit Love, originally performed by The Smiths. Notes *Episodes where no music is found will not be listed. *Songs are in order of appearance throughout each episode. *In the Netflix streaming episodes, a great many of the following popular songs are replaced by studio bands performing sound-alike versions. *Some of the songs in the Netfix stream have been replaced as well. For example, "Secret Smile" from 1x04 "Dead Man Dating, and "Stardust" from 4x09 "Muse to My Ears" have been replaced with completely different yet equally great songs. Season 1 Something Wicca This Way Comes *How Soon Is Now? - Love Spit Love (Album: The Craft OST) I've Got You Under My Skin *Torn - Natalie Imbruglia (Album: Left Of The Middle) *Walking On The Sun - Smash Mouth (Album: Fush Yu Mang) *Another Day In Paradise - Phil Collins (Album: But Seriously) Thank You For Not Morphing *Prophecy - Remy Zero (Album: Villa Elaine) Dead Man Dating *Secret Smile - Semisonic (Album: Feeling Strangely Fine) *Hush Hush Hush - Paula Cole (Album: This Fire) *Sand And Water - Beth Nielsen Chapman (Album: Sand And Water) *When You Were Mine - John Waite (Album: When You Were Mine) Dream Sorcerer *A Stroke Of Luck - Garbage (Album: Garbage) *Love You Like the Earth - Audrey Auld (in original episode) The Wedding from Hell *Evidence - Tara MacLean (Album: Silence) *Hotel Lights - Amy Cook (in original episode) The Fourth Sister *I'm Getting Used to Being Happy - Rachel Loy (in original episode) *Wheel - UMA (Album: Fare Well) *Lady In The Lake - Elysian Fields (Album: Bleed Your Cedar) The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts *Love And Terror - Merril Bainbridge (Album: Between The Days) *One More Murder - Better Than Ezra (Album: How Does Your Garden Grow) The Witch is Back *We Can Dream Tonight - Ellery (in original episode) *In The Air Tonight - Holly McNarland *Round Here - Counting Crows (Album: Across A Wire (Live In New York)) Wicca Envy *She's So High - Tal Bachman (Album: Tal Bachman) Feats of Clay *Inside Out - Eve 6 (Album: Eve 6) *Good Enough - Sarah McLachlan (Album: Fumbling Towards Ecstasy) *Hey Pachuco! - Royal Crown Revue (Album: Mugzy's Move) The Wendigo *Down So Long - Jewel (Album: Spirit) From Fear to Eternity *I've Seen the Signs - Wade Hubbars featuring Dana Glover (Complete song was never released) *The Answer - Brooke Ramel (Album: Tulips Bleed) *Enchanted - Chasing Furies (Album: With Abandon) *No Mercy - Khaleel (Album: People Watching) *Colourful - The Parlotones Secrets and Guys *Shimmer - Fuel (Album: Sunburn) *Baby Got Going - Liz Phair (Album: Whitechocolatespaceegg) *Know You Better - Reality Check (Album: Reality Check) *Day By Day - DC Talk (Album: Jesus Freak) *Anything - PFR (Album: The Late Great PFR) Is There a Woogy in the House? *Zavelow House - Owsley (Album: Owsley) Which Prue is It, Anyway? *Teardrop - Massive Attack (Album: Mezzanine) That '70s Episode *Never Can Say Good-bye - Gloria Gaynor (Album: I Will Survive) *Gypsies, Tramps & Thieves - Cher (Album: Gypsies,Tramps & Thieves) *Heat Wave - Linda Ronstadt (Album: Greatest Hits Vol. 1) *S.O.S. - ABBA (Album: ABBA Gold: Greatest Hits) When Bad Warlocks Go Good *A Charming Spell - Splashdown (Album: Redshift E.P.) Out of Sight *Sun Comes Out - The Parlotones (Album: A World Next Door to Yours) * Hermes Bird - Remy Zero (Album: Villa Elaine) The Power of Two *Stolen Car - Beth Orton (Album: Central Reservation) Love Hurts *Human - The Pretenders (Album: Viva el amor) Déjà Vu All Over Again *Animal Instinct - The Cranberries (Album: Bury The Hatchet) *Better Days - Citizen King (Album: Mobile Estates) *Calling All Angels - Jane Siberry (Album: When I Was A Boy) Season 2 Witch Trial *Luscious Jackson - Ladyfingers (Album: Electric Honey) Morality Bites *Stroke 9 - Tail Of The Sun (Album: Nasty Little Thoughts) The Painted World *Collective Soul - Needs (Album: Dosage) The Devil's Music *Gordon - Fortified Grapes (Album: Gordon) *Dishwalla - Counting Blue Cars (Album: Pet Your Friends) *Dishwalla - Find Your Way Back Home (Album: American Pie OST) *Dishwalla - Stay Awake (Album: And You Think You Know What Life's About) *Dishwalla - Until I Wake Up (Album: And You Think You Know What Life's About) She's a Man, Baby, a Man! *The Cranberries - Promises (Album: Bury The Hatchet) *The Cranberries - Just My Imagination (Album: Bury The Hatchet) *Filter - Take A Picture (Album: Title Of Record) *Orgy - Blue Monday (Album: Candyass) That Old Black Magic *Paula Cole Band - Free (Album: Amen) *Bree Sharp - Show me (Album: A Cheap And Evil Girl) They're Everywhere *Sugar Ray - Every Morning (Album: 14:59) *Sugar Ray - Falls Apart (Album: 14:59) P3 H2O *J. Peter Robinson – Water Demon Suite *Let There Be Love - Orbit Monkey *Melissa Etheridge - Angels Would Fall (Album: Breakdown) *Sarah McLachlan - I Love You (Album: Mirrorball (Live)) Ms. Hellfire *Earth To Andy - Still After You (Album: Chronicle Kings) *Moby - Find My Baby (Album: Play) Heartbreak City *Ginny Owens - I Wanna Be Moved (Album: Without Condition) *Melanie C - Ga Ga (Album: Northern Star) Reckless Abandon *Pocket Size - Human Touch (Album: 100% Human) *Martina McBride - I Love You (Album: Emotion) *Sarah Hudson - Safe Awakened *Citizen King - Under The Influence (Album: Mobile Estates) *Tori Amos - Lust (Album: To Venus And Back) *Bush - The Chemicals Between Us (Album: The Science Of Things) *Everything But The Girl - Five Fathoms (Album: Temperamental) Animal Pragmatism *Judith Owen - I Promise You *Janice Robinson - Nothing I Would Change (Album: Color Within Me) *Janice Robinson - Finally Taking Over You (Album: Color Within Me) *Janice Robinson - The Search For Love (Album: Color Within Me) * Matthew Santos - Break Free Pardon My Past *Owsley - The Homecoming Song (Album: Owsley) *Wilco - Can't Stand It (Album: Summer Teeth) Give Me a Sign *Marie Wilson - Making It Up As I Go Along (Album: Real Life) *Beth Hart - Just A Little Hole (Album: Screamin' For My Supper) Murphy's Luck *Bif Naked - Lucky (Album: I Bificus) *Tara MacLean - Higher (Album: Passenger) How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans *The Eurythmics - 17 Again (Album: Peace) *Catatonia - Valerian (Album: Equally Cursed And Blessed) Chick Flick *Nina Gordon -Badway (Album: Tonight & The Rest Of) Ex Libris *Goo Goo Dolls - January Friend (Album: Dizzy Up The Girl) *Swinging Lovehammers - Neverfall (Album: Heavy Crown) *Goo Goo Dolls - Broadway (Album: Dizzy Up The Girl) *Faith Hill - That's How Love Moves (Album: Breathe) Astral Monkey *Bush - Letting The Cables Sleep (Album: The Science Of Things) *Smash Mouth - Then The Morning Comes (Album: Astro Lounge) *Save You - The Moxy (Album: The Moxy, Vol. 2 - EP) Apocalypse, Not *Paula Cole Band - Amen (Album: Amen) *Paula Cole Band - Be Somebody (Album: Amen) *Everything But The Girl - Compression (Album: Temperamental) Be Careful What You Witch For *Filter - I'm Not The Only One (Album: Title Of Record) *Beth Hart - Delicious Surprise (Album: Screamin' For My Supper) *Modern English - I Melt With You (Album: After The Snow) Season 3 The Honeymoon's Over *Barenaked Ladies - Pinch Me (Album: Maroon) Magic Hour *Beth Hart - Delicious Surprise (Album: Screamin' For My Supper) *Bach - Pachelbel's Cannon in D (Album: ) Once Upon a Time *Paul Van Dyk - Tell Me Why (Album: Out There And Back) All Halliwell's Eve *Snake River Conspiracy - You And Your Friend *Snake River Conspiracy - Somebody Hates You *Snake River Conspiracy - Breed :(Album: Sonic Jihad) Sight Unseen *Marvelous 3 - Cold As Hell *Marvelous 3 - Sugarbuzz *Marvelous 3 - Beautiful :(Album: ReadySexGo) Primrose Empath *Idol - Shameless Power Outage *Fastball - You're An Ocean *Fastball - This Is Not My Life :(Album: The Harsh Light of Day) Coyote Piper *Collective Soul - 10 Yrs Later (Album: Blender) *EMF - Unbelievable (Album: Schubert Dip) *INXS - New Sensation (Album: Kick) We All Scream for Ice Cream *Collective Soul - Skin (Album: Blender) *Nina Gordon - Tonight & The Rest Of My Life (Album: Tonight & The Rest Of) *Cristina Harris-Banging Away (Album: Safer in the Dark) (Netflix version) Blinded by the Whitelighter *Rob & DJ E-Z Rock Base - It Takes Two (Album: It Takes Two) Just Harried *Stone Temple Pilots - Heaven & Hot Rods (Album: No. 4) *Liquid Gang - Diagram (Album: Sunshine) *Bach - Pachelbel's Cannon in D Sin Francisco *Orgy - Opticon (Album: Vapor Transmission) The Demon Who Came in From the Cold *Stevie Nicks - Planets of the Universe (Album: Trouble In Shangri-La) *Poe - Hey Pretty (Album: Haunted) Look Who's Barking *The Corrs - Give Me a Reason *The Corrs - Breathless :(Album: In Blue) All Hell Breaks Loose *Depeche Mode - Dream On (Album: Exciter) Season 4 Charmed Again, Part 1 *Tantric - Breakdown (Album: Tantric) *Eddi Reader - Bell, Books and candle (Album: Angels and Electricity) *Stevie Nicks - I Miss You (Album: Trouble In Shangri-La) *Depeche Mode - I Feel Loved (Album: Exciter) *Fresh Body Shop - Sunday's Dirt Hell Hath No Fury *Who Am I? - Lily Frost (Album: Lunamarium) Size Matters *Dave Navarro - Hungry (Album: Trust No One) *Fuzz Townsend - At Auntie Tom's (Album: ) *The Crystal Method - Name of the Game (Album: Tweekend) A Knight to Remember *Into Dust by Mazzy Star Black as Cole *Heather Nova - Like Lovers Do (Album: Siren) *Heather Nova - I'm No Angel (Album: South) Muse to My Ears *Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy - The Andrew Sisters *Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree With Anyone Else But Me - The Andrew Sisters *Hoagy Carmichael - Stardust Charmed and Dangerous *Natalie Inbruglia - Goodbye (Album: White Lilies Island) The Fifth Halliwheel *Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head (Album: Fever) *Rebekah Ryan - Big Trouble (Lots of Fun) (Album: Big Trouble) *Groove Armada - Join Hands (Album: Goodbye Country Hello Nightclub) *Marvin Gaye - Let's Get It On (Album: The Best Of Marvin Gaye) Bite Me *Dropline - Graduation Day (Album: You Are Here) *Rusted Root - Welcome To My Party (Album: Welcome To My Party) Long Live the Queen *Sarah Polley - Courage Womb Raider *Our Lady Peace - Stealing Babies (Album: Happiness…Is Not A Fish) Witch Way Now? *Ozzy Osbourne - Gets Me Through (Album: Live At Budokan) Season 5 A Witch's Tail, Part 2 *B*witched - Blame It On the Weather Man Siren Song *Edie Carey - Come Close (Album: Call Me Home) A Witch In Time *The Goo Goo Dolls - Sympathy (Album: Gutter Flower) Sam, I Am *The Flaming Lips - Do You Realize? (Album: Yoshimi Battles The Pink Robots) Y Tu Mummy Tambien *Nichole Nordeman - This Mystery (Album: This Mystery) Centennial Charmed *Michelle Branch - GoodBye To You (Album: The Spirit Room) House Call *Kylie Minogue - Come Into My World (Album: Fever) Sand Francisco Dreamin' *Beth Orton - Thinking About Tomorrow (Album: Daybreaker) *The Chordettes - Mr. Sandman Baby's First Demon *Tonic - Count On Me (Somebody) (Album: Head On Straight) Lucky Charmed *Pat Benatar - Heartbreaker (Album: In The Heat Of The Nigh) *Israel Kamakawiwo' Ole - Somewhere Over The Rainbow *Holly Stell - The End Of Your Rainbow (Netflix Version) Cat House *LeAnn Rimes - But I Do Love You (Album: I Need You) *Riveraire - Come On Over (Netflix Version) Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun *Loudermilk - Rock 'n' Roll & The Teenage Desperation (Album: The Red Record) *Loudermilk - Elekt (Album: The Red Record) *The Donnas - Take It Off (Album: Spend The Night) Sense and Sense Ability *Rose McGowan - Lullaby *Rose McGowan - Fever Necromancing the Stone *Chantal Kreviazuk - Weight Of The World (Album: What If It All Means) *Nadia Fay - Becoming Oh My Goddess! Part 1 *Liz Phair - Extraordinary (Album: Liz Phair) Season 6 Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 *Smashmouth - You Are My Number One (Album: Get The Picture?) Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2 *Balligomingo - New Favorite Thing (Album: Charmed The Soundtrack) *Richard Wagner (composer) - Ride of the valkyries Love's a Witch *Conjure One - Tears From The Moon (Album: Conjure One) My Three Witches *Stereophonics - Maybe Tomorrow (Album: You Gotta Go There To Come Back) Soul Survivor *Steadman - No Big Deal (Album: Revive) *Steadman - The bitter end Sword and the City *Cherie - I'm ready (Album: Cherie) Little Monsters *Shanti - The Beauty (Album: This Moment) Prince Charmed *Vanessa Carlton - Rinse (Album: Be Not Nobody) Used Karma *Sarah McLachlan - Fallen (Album: Afterglow) The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell *Third Eye Blind - Danger (Album: Charmed The Soundtrack) *Ziggy Marley - Rainbow in the Sky - (Album: Charmed The Soundtrack) *Soulstice - Fall Into You (Album: Illusion) The Courtship of Wyatt's Father *Goldfrapp - Strict Machine (Album: Black Cherry) *Bosley - End of Time (Album: From Earth) Spin City *Andy Stochansky - Shine (Album: 100) *Butterfly Boucher - Life Is Short (Album: Flutterby) A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right *Kylie Minogue - You Make Me Feel (TV Version) *Sarah Leichtenberg - Take My Body (Netflix Version) It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 *Take A Look - Liz Phair (Album: Liz Phair) Season 7 Once in a Blue Moon *Angel Alanis - Cage me in *Auf Der Maur - Taste You (Album: Auf Der Maur) Someone to Witch Over Me *The Donnas - Fall Behind Me (Album: Gold Medal) There's Something About Leo *Stacy Wilde - Lie To Me (Album: Tear Down The Sky) Extreme Makeover: World Edition *Seal - Bring It On (Acoustic) (Album: Best 1991 - 2004) Charmageddon *Switchfoot - This is your life (Album: The Beautiful Letdown) Show Ghouls *Butterfly Boucher - I can't make me (Album: Flutterby) *Drake (Billy Zane) - Everything's Kind of Good (written by Lisa Zane/Andrew Chukerman) *On Piano (instrumental) - The Band Played On, Daisy Bell (A Bicycle Built for Two) *The Maple Leaf Rag - When The Saints Go Marching In Scry Hard *Collective Soul - Better now (Album: Youth) *Dido - Sand in my shoes (Album: Charmed: The Book Of Shadows) Little Box of Horrors *Sarah Brightman - Free (Swiss American Federation Club Mix) (Album: Charmed: The Book Of Shadows) Freaky Phoebe *Aslyn - Be The Girl (Album: Lemon Love) *Simple Plan - Me Against The World (Album: Still Not Getting Any...) Imaginary Fiends *Sarah McLachlan - Fallen (Dan the Automator remix) (Album: Charmed: The Book Of Shadows) Death Becomes Them *Vanessa Carlton - San Francisco (Album: Charmed: The Book Of Shadows) Something Wicca This Way Goes...? *Billy Idol - Evil eye (Album: Devil's playground) Season 8 Run, Piper, Run *Four Star Mary - Hollow (Album: Hello It's Me) Rewitched *Danielle Mckee - If I'm Not (Album: Twelve) The Lost Picture Show *Four Star Mary – Dilate (Album: Thrown To The Wolves) Battle of the Hexes *Liz Phair – Somebody's Miracle (Album: Somebody's Miracle) Hulkus Pocus *Sheryl Crow – Live it up (Album: Wildflower) Payback's a Witch *Depeche Mode – Precious (Album: Playing the angel) Gone with the Witches *Pink – I'm not dead (Album: I'm not dead) Kill Billie Vol. 2 *The Colour – Save Yourself Forever Charmed *J. Peter Robinson – Forever Charmed Category:Music Category:Out of Universe Category:Lists Category:Pages needing attention